Nico Steelrun
''Common Statistics Race: Human Age: 27 Height: 6' 5" Weight: 170 Hair: Black. Short. Skin Tone: Differentiating between pale and tan. Skin Texture: Very smooth. Slightly ripped biceps, visible muscles in his legs. A smooth eight pack on his upper body. Eye Color: Black Accent: Human Recognizable Features: When seen with no top, a rather large and deep scar remains on his chest. His facial hair literally looks like the bottom half of a goatee. Spoken Languages: Common Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Kossuth Class: Black Flame Zealot (Ingame Rogue and Cleric) Alignment: Neutral Evil Relatives: All deceased. ''Base Ability Scores Strength (12): Even though he may appear strong, he isn’t able to do much. He can still pack a nasty punch though. Dexterity (16): His specialty is aiming at the right spots for killing his opponents. He barely ever misses a swing. Constitution (12): He is somewhat able to keep up in fights. He is not a very good drinker. Intelligence (13): He is smart in serving Kossuth. He can cast many spells for his bidding. Wisdom (12): He isn’t that wise when making decisions, however he still knows the importance of certain things such as honor and emotion. He is also bright when it comes to spell casting and thinking up ideas to trap his enemies and win every battle. Charisma (12): He is just a typical good-looking man. Ladies usually wish to flirt with him mostly thanks to his muscular body. However he appears as a professional man, able to get his way with words in business and conversation. ''Statistics Unarmed Damage Attack bonus: +7 Damage: 1-3 + 1 (Critical 20/x2) Rapier +1 Main Weapon Damage Attack bonus: +6 Damage: 1-6 + 1 (Critical 18-20/x2) +1 Piercing Damage Shortsword +1 Offhand Weapon Damage Attack bonus: +6 Damage: 1-6 (Critical: 19-20/x2) +1 Piercing Damage Miscellaneous Statistics Fortitude: 6 Reflex: 10 Will: 8 Base Attack: 4 Spell Resistance: 0 Arcane Spell Failure: 20% Armor Check Penalty: -1 ''General Character Information ''Appearance ''Personality Nico usually is very calm. Yet some know him as the usual cocky bastard ever since his maturing. He is very patient especially when it comes to planning his next attack. However if he fails to steal from someone or mate with a woman he sees, he often gets very frustrated. ''Relationships Allies Rinoa Lionheart: Nico met Rinoa right before leaving Thay. He was passing by a slave auction and then he laid eyes on her. She looked attractive, healthy and athletic, but not too strong so he could overwhelm her. He thought he would be useful as companion and a sex slave. He bought her at the auction and has always treated her less than dirt. Apparently she has been loyal to him every since. Perin Nephrune: Nico met Perin way back in Thay, long before arriving at Yulash. Before the two were employer and employee, now they are good friends that look out for each other, despite both being neutral evil. Enemies Isilme Renor’anon: Nico saw Isilme at the top floor of the Moander’s Rest. He decided to follow her because he was craving some bedtime with a good looking woman. He used his belt of invisibility but apparently it did not work right. Isilme ended up drinking a potion of invisibility and running away before Nico had a chance to grab her. Isiolia Nightstar: Nico met this beautiful moon elf at the table in front of the Moander’s Rest. After finding out she was a sorceress, he tried to drug her flask of wine to make her fall unconscious, he would then plan to loot anything of value. However she knew what he did and then found out about the incident with Isilme. Now Nico is under the assumption that she wishes to kill him on sight. ''Background Nico lived a very difficult life ever since traveling to Thay. He was just a normal boy who did whatever he could to get money; mercenary work, trading, anything. But that one day in Thay changed his entire life completely. He was formerly known as Rathar Steelsmith, a well skilled fighter. He was walking among the alleys of Eltabbar one day and then met a man named Perin Nephrune. Perin offered Rathar a sum of money to work for him and that the two would have an Alliance made with each other. Rathar agreed to this. There was one major task he was to complete however, become one of Eltabbar’s soldiers/guards. Rathar did this and earned a lot money from it. A few days later, the ground shook. Then suddenly goblins were roaming the streets of Eltabar attacking the local populace. Rathar along with Perin and his wife, and an initiate red mage helped stop the problem. Perin and his wife had to leave, however Rathar and the red mage initiate decided to investigate. Apparently the goblins came from the sewers. The two went down and through the sewers. Then they saw a red mage nearby. Rathar pinned him down as the two interrogated him to what he was doing. He suddenly dropped dead after a few seconds. The two then looked through his pockets to find a note saying “Meet down in the Sewer secret chamber. Tell no one else.” The two went on and came across a room with several fiery footprints. All of a sudden a red mage appeared in the room. He briefed to Rathar and the initiate that the two would be working for him. They were to tell no one else of this meeting or die. It wasn’t much, basically if a red mage told one of the two to do something, they would have to do it. After the red mage left, the two decided to leave as well. However many beetles and rats caused the two to separate. Rathar was severely wounded while trying to get back to the surface. After he leaned against a wall and sat down thinking this was his time, a large fire appeared in front of him. He gazed at it with awe as it started to heal his wounds. He then continued on his way. He went to Perin and told him everything that happened. While they were talking, the same fire opened up in the middle of the marketplace. Rathar decided to go up to it again. Perin yelled at him to get away from it saying it was a portal to the plane of fire. Suddenly a few firebats came out and attacked the local populace before the portal closed. Perin and Rathar took the firebats out. He then explained to Perin that the portal was the same fire he saw in the sewers. The two decided to talk to the Captain of the guard. Perin talked about what has happened on the streets of Eltabbar. Unfortunately Rathar let out that the red wizards were behind this. The Captain then said he could do nothing. The two then left. After a few minutes of being scolded by Perin, Rathar was called in again. He was to go to a nearby town with another soldier to take note of their defenses for war. Rathar decided to take Perin and his wife with him. However before they left, the group decided to take a quick trip to the Flaming Brazier. Perin demanded what all of this nonsense was about, the head of the temple claimed to be clueless. After a bit of yelling, the group went on their way to their next destination. After the group went into the town claiming they were traders, they decided to rest a bit. However not too long after entering, there was a town-wide alert saying intruders infiltrated the town. Suddenly the whole group was teleported to some crypt. A red mage then appeared. He said everyone other then Perin and his wife were going to be able to leave. Rather then did not see Perin again for a while. After all this happening, he decided to go to the Captain and ask him what’s going on. The captain said he knew nothing; Rathar then drew his blades and attacked the Captain. The Captain quickly pulled out his claymore and sliced at Rathar’s chest; he then shackled him and said he was going to put him into the slave market. But after a few minutes of looking at the severely wounded man on the ground, he undid the shackles and let him go. Rathar then went to the Flaming Brazier to get healed. He then talked to the head of the place and asked her what Kossuth wanted with him. She guessed that Kossuth may want him as a loyal follower. Rathar then trained to become a cleric of Kossuth, later becoming a Black Flame Zealot. Many years had passed and he decided that he wished to leave Thay completely. Before leaving, he went to the slave market saw a slave named Rinoa Lionheart. (Look above at Relationships.) After leaving, he then changed his name from Rathar Steelsmith to Nico Steelrun. Now he is a regular at Yulash with his slave Rinoa waiting for what there is to come. ''Important Items, and Lore ''OOC Information Category:PC